The present invention is related, in general, to the field of bag holders and, in particular, to devices designed for holding bags having handles when such bags, filled with groceries or other items, are being transported in vehicles.
Plastic xe2x80x9cT-shirtxe2x80x9d style shopping bags are increasingly being utilized by consumers to transport purchased items, such as groceries. As illustrated in FIG. 1, conventional T-shirt style bags 10 are made of a thin plastic material with cutouts at the open end to form two handles 12a, 12b for carrying the bag. Unlike a box or other container with rigid confines, T-shirt style shopping bags may not have the ability to maintain any shape apart from the shape of whatever items the bag may be enveloping and may be unable to prevent items therewithin from causing the shape and position of the bag to shift.
While T-shirt style shopping bags may be convenient for personal carrying, because their handles are readily accessible and a plurality of bags can be gripped for carrying, they may be relatively inconvenient when placed within a vehicle. During vehicle operation, items within T-shirt style shopping bags may tend to move, roll about, shift position and fall out as a vehicle moves and turns.
In view of the above discussion, an apparatus for supporting loaded T-shirt style shopping bags within a compartment of a vehicle, such as an automobile trunk, so that the bags are maintained in an upright position during vehicle operation is provided. Herewithin, the term xe2x80x9cshopping bagxe2x80x9d is intended to include all types of bags having handles extending from portions thereof (e.g., T-shirt style bags, etc.). According to an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus includes a frame that is movably secured beneath a panel, such as an automobile package tray, that is in overlying, spaced-apart relationship with a floor (or other surface) of a vehicle compartment. The frame is movable (e.g., pivotally movable, slidably movable, etc.) between a stored position and an extended position. The frame is disposed beneath the panel when in the stored position, and the frame extends outwardly from the panel into the vehicle compartment for convenient use thereof by a user when in the extended position. One or more projections (e.g., hooks) extend from the frame, such as from a free edge portion thereof. Each projection is configured to support one or more loaded shopping bags by the handles thereof and to maintain the one or more loaded shopping bags in an upright position during operation of the vehicle.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, one or more biasing members, such as springs, may be attached to the frame and to another portion of a vehicle for the purpose of urging the frame from the extended position to the stored position.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, the frame may include one or more compartments that are configured to receive articles for storage therein. A cover member may be provided that is movably supported on the frame and that is configured to cover the one or more compartments.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, the frame may include one or more cup holders.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, a finishing member may be provided within a vehicle compartment that is configured to receive the frame projections in mating engagement therewith when the frame is in a stored position.
According to other embodiments of the present invention, the frame projections may be movably secured to the frame so as to be movable from a non-operative position to an operative position. For example, when the frame is in a stored position, the projections may be in a non-operative position. Once the frame is moved to an extended position, the projections may be moved to an operative position whereby they are configured to support one or more loaded shopping bags by the handles thereof.
Apparatus for supporting loaded shopping bags within vehicles according to embodiments of the present invention may prevent the supported bags from shifting about and spilling their contents during movement of a vehicle. In addition, apparatus for supporting loaded shopping bags within vehicles according to embodiments of the present invention may be advantageous over conventional bag holding devices because they may be inexpensive to manufacture and install compared with conventional bag holding devices. Moreover, apparatus according to embodiments of the present invention are configured to be stored out of the way when not in use.